


bite-sized

by lady_gt



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Porn with Feelings, also rand being a slut for pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: rand al'thor and his relationships with the other people drawn into the wheel. updates sporadically, chapters are rated m through e.
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Asmodean, Rand al'Thor/Demandred, Rand al'Thor/Egwene al'Vere, Rand al'Thor/Ishamael | Moridin, Rand al'Thor/Lanfear | Cyndane, Rand al'Thor/Logain Ablar, Rand al'Thor/Mat Cauthon, Rand al'Thor/Perrin Aybara
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. wound

**Author's Note:**

> set in book 1.

even if mat's blind that doesn't mean he can't use his other senses.

rand notices this when they're alone together, when they can find brief respite. he's splayed across the bed to make it easier for mat to undress him, guiding his hands to where he's supposed to untuck and unbutton his clothes.

mat likes taste. he likes leaving marks with his tongue, blowing on them. anything to make rand feel hard.

but he likes touch, too. he likes touching the scars and marks on rand's body, kissing and telling him he's beautiful because of those scars.

(rand loves him).


	2. water

perrin takes his time. he fucks rand slowly, has him on his back. and even though he is gentle (he leaves countless kisses to rand's chest and neck), his movements are punctuated with guttural growls that remind rand of who he is.

with perrin it's comforting, like taking a long bath. there's a dimness in rand's mind and he feels at ease.

afterwards he twists around on the bed, trying to draw out that feeling of dimness he gets during bathing for as long as he can. and perrin will stay by him and give him sweet words to hear.


	3. seek

ishamael finds him in his dreams. too many times for rand to count.

every time rand is willing. every time ishamael uses him, pleasures him: his mouth, his hands, fucks rand slowly and languidly. he's fervent in his whispers, telling him what he'll miss if he keeps on going in this futile fight. 

"you can't keep going like this forever, lews therin," he always whispers.

yet rand does. they keep going in circles. he tells himself this will be the last time he lets ishamael find him and make him cry out so.

but there never is a last time.


	4. incandescent

lanfear knows his secrets. she knows how rand likes pain served with his pleasure.

that's why she rakes marks into him that sting. every bite, every sting she delivers makes him feel good. lanfear edges rand, murmuring about how pathetic it is that someone so powerful would be so weak and pliable in her hands, how she can make him come just by wrapping a hand to his throat.

it fills rand with fury, but he likes how she handles him too much to say a word. he lets dark-haired, untrustworthy lanfear sink her claws into him just for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love masochist rand too much


	5. grotesque

taim says he's disgusting for enjoying pain. (he's still the one who hurts rand and leaves him breathless anyways.)

"it's depraved," he says as he gets rand to pleasure him with his mouth. "unsightly. i can't imagine what the rest of the black tower might think."

still, taim always comes back for more because he likes seeing rand get hurt. and part of rand should think it ugly. disgusting. they're hurting each other, leaving scars on the inside and out. but he likes the feeling of pain and pleasure. with it, taim reminds him that he's not dead just yet.


	6. endure

they share the same curse. so rand and logain try and bide their time with hot openmouthed kisses, try and grasp hold of something more than saidin. 

he cries not from pain but because sometimes he can't take everything and he walks around as a light-blinded ghost. logain tries to comfort him - "it's alright, it's alright, it's alright," he whispers. 

logain is dominant but he is not harsh, and pretends that he is strong enough to be rand's lifeline. he moves in and out of rand, savoring his soft cries.

(rand always sees the tears that drip down his cheeks.)


	7. relation

(he still remembers how so long ago egwene was his first).

things have changed, yes, but rand doesn't quite want to forget what they had. he remembers slipping his hand into hers once they finish, reaching up to tuck stray dark hair away from her face. they're messy that night: inexperienced, not certain of what they're doing.

but once upon a time they had something, and that's never going to change.

egwene holds him close that night. if either of them say "i love you" it will hurt. 

it hurts and heals to know that some things will never change.


	8. sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: implied assault.

demandred says he likes it when rand screams. tells that to him with a snarl as he forces himself on top of him, says it makes his revenge all the sweeter. he's merciless, leaving rand a sobbing pained wreck.

(there's no pleasure for rand to yield to with this pain. no pleasure at all.)

light it hurts. it feels like cuts are opening up on his body by the time demandred's through with him. and left alone and sobbing, rand remembers. he remembers that this is one world of many, one path among countless. but he's here and he's bleeding.


	9. listen

he's well aware of how much asmodean likes to hear him. to asmodean, listening to rand is like listening to fine music. so many different noises, so many different ways to hear them.

"shall i touch you here?" he'll ask, and at the brush of a hand against his bare skin rand makes a faint sound in the back of his throat. it's in the high, keening whimpers he lets escape at every bite, every touch. it's in the way he cries out asmodean's name as he's on his back.

and rand really likes to make noise for asmodean too.


	10. slow

it's different with elayne.

elayne is the one in control this time, but she runs her hands over him gently. she's soft. she listens to the rise and fall of his breathing, delights in how she makes his breath shift.

where rand expects bitemarks she leaves soft kisses and presses her open mouth to his skin to leave gentler marks - she still wants to make sure rand knows she takes the lead.

but there's a sadness, too. there's a sadness knowing that one day he'll have to leave elayne with her soft hair like liquid gold and gentle hands behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i forgot this work existed hfghfgh anyways here's. an update...

**Author's Note:**

> i like using stylistic lowercase. feel free to suggest ships w/ rand - any ships at all, tbh.


End file.
